User talk:CavaX
Hello. I'm CavaX. I'm italian. I was already contributored other wikia and i just contributed in crossover wikia since 2015. But I signed up to maintain a good communication with other users. I hope to find myself well in this gang.CavaX ( Parla ) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CavaX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 12:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Parlando Classics e Altri E 'ok per prendere in considerazione Parlando Classici Di Una serie, dal Momento Che Keith E Chiaramente un Personaggio Immaginario al 100%, ma Sono Incerti circa le Altre: Angry Joe penso di Poter Essere ok con, dal Momento Che la SUA Mostra Presenta la SUA di Base di fantasia, ma che è un Già allungare; Completionist e morte Battaglia penso Che non dovrebbe Essere considerato. Per Gli Altri non Che così Nemmeno i Loro Spettacoli. Per ora ho solista fissato il formato, ma penso Che dovrebbero Essere discussi .-- Kombatgod ( Parla ) 19:57, 1 ottobre 2016 (UTC) cara Kombatgod. Pensi Che la morte di Battaglia e OK. Perché guidata e Boomstick E una causa immaginario Personaggio. Sei d'Accordo con me? CavaX ( Parla ) 20:10, 1 Ottobre, 2016 (UTC) :Lol Perché dici "caro" e Cose del Genere? :In ENTRAMBI I CASI solista Sulla base di di che no, non credo Che Siano di fantasia, Perché Sono solo un coulpe di voci di commento roba. Non c'e niente di che suggerisce Sono diversificazione PERSONE Che Gli Attori li giocano, da solista con soprannomi .-- Kombatgod ( Parla ) 21:09, 1 ottobre 2016 (UTC) :Sono dico cara Perché amo this Wikia e non faccio un vandalismo, ok. :E Wizard e Boomstick Sono dovuti finzione Carattere. :Ho le rivelarsi GUARDARE QUESTE foto: : Look here they are make a cameo in AVGN adventures:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGYT80ETkYM CavaX (talk) 21:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Italiano Non credi che sia meglio comunicare in italiano, piuttosto che tradurre tutto con Google Translate? :/ La lingua ufficiale della Wiki è inglese, ma se hai difficoltà puoi parlarmi in qualunque altra lingua: le conosco tutte. --Kombatgod (talk) 22:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Allora io sono italiano ma parlo acnhe inglese,ma non sono tanto bravo con le altre lingue. E avvolte scrivo incomprensibile perchè scrivo veloce.CavaX (talk) 09:22, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Comunque per Death Battle ok. Ma fa lo stesso molto probabilmente non sapevi nulla di queste serie. Mi dispiace.CavaX (talk) 13:16, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Death Battle lo conosco un po', il problema è che non è una vera serie se non racconta una storia con personaggi originali. Gli episodi hanno personaggi non originali, dunque contano come fanfiction, e i due host sono fondamentalmente persone reali, non personaggi. Ok, hanno degli artwork che ne rappresentano un aspetto immaginario, ma niente più, è come avere un nome d'arte: loro hanno anche degli avatar, ma non sono personaggi con una storia propria.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Battle I know a bit, the problem is that it's not a true series if it doesn't tell a story with original characters. The episodes have non-original characters, so they count as fanfiction, and the two hosts are basically real people. Ok, they have artworks representing an imaginary look for them, but nothing more, it's like having a stage name: they also have avatars, but they're not characters with their own story.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Quindi non lo consideri collegato a AVGN?CavaX (talk) 19:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Se non è una serie no, non si può collegare. è come Loyd Kaufman che è apparso in un episodio, non si collega a nulla perché è una persona reale, non un personaggio. ::Comunque per ora l'ho lasciato lì perché sono aperto alla discussione.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Va bene,ma se è per l'apparizione fisica ho visto che loro hanno fatto una cameo in quel gioco, ::se no non l'avrei messo. ::Ma se non è una serie. ::Comunque mi spieghi due cose: ::1.perchè consideri Smosh una storia di fantasia. ::2 cosa centra SSB con la toy story rule. ::rispondi alle mie domande con calma.CavaX (talk) 11:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC)--CavaX (talk) 15:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Ci sono state molte discussioni se considerare Smosh una serie; io dicevo di no, ma altri utenti hanno portato argomentazioni che mi hanno fatto cambiare idea: i due protagonisti di Smosh sono persone reali (Ian e Anthony), ma apparte questo vivono vicende immaginarie e hanno personaggi di supporto totalmente fittizi. Certo, è un caso limite, ma credo sia giusto che abbia una pagina. Riguardo SSB, la Toy Story rule serve a spiegare perché consideriamo reali i personaggi nel gioco, nonostante in verità siano solo trofei (o pupazzi) animati (Come mostrato nell'intro dei primi tre giochi). La Toy Story rule serve per evitare di iniziare una discussione per serie del genere, in cui ci sono personaggi immaginari che prendono vita.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::have been many discussions if to consider Smosh a series; I thought it shouldn't, but then other users brought argumentations that made me change my mind: the two protagonists are real people (Ian and Anthony), but beside this they live imaginary stories and they have totally fictional supporting characters. Sure, it's a limit case, but I think it's right for it to have a page. About SSB, the Toy Story rule is there to explain why we consider real the characters in the game, despite them really being animated trophies (or puppets) (as shown in the first three games' intro). The Toy Story Rule is there to avoid starting a discussion for series like that, where there are imaginary characters coming to life.--[[User:Kombatgod|Kombatgod] (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Categories FYI: Sub-Series =/= Spin-off Please don't add random categories to pages.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:23, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok,but i'm confused between sub-series and spin-off series.CavaX (talk) 11:46, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Do you add characters to the wiki DariB (talk) 22:21, October 28, 2016 (UTC)DariB Hypothetical spin off. What's that about? There are rules defining what a spin-off is. Dr. Mario is not a spin-off, it's a sub-series. Puyo Puyo IS a spin-off, there's no doubt about that... And why should one consider Monster Rancher an hypothetical spin-off?? Also you put a period ( . ) in the category name!--Kombatgod (talk) 13:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) roba è? Ci sono regole che definiscono cos'è uno spin-off. Dr. Mario non è uno spin-off, è una sotto-serie. Puyo Puyo è uno spin-off, non ci sono dubbi riguardo a questo... e perché uno dovrebbe considerare Monster Rancher un ipotetico spin-off? Tra l'altro hai messo un punto ( . ) nel nome della categoria!--Kombatgod (talk) 13:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Calma.Io il punto l'ho messo come errore di battitura e poi spin off ipotetico è lo spin off che ipoteticamente è in parte consirato spin off perchè trae elementi da una certa serie o è una serie che doveva essere uno spin off ma come spin off ipotetico possono essere considerate le serie parodistiche. Il motivo per cui ho messo Dr Mario,Puyo Puyo e Monster Rancher in quella categoria è dato dal fatto che sono serie che sono falserighe di una serie. Mi sono spiegato. E poi secondo te Giana Sisters è uno spin off,onestamente lo considero uno spin off ipotetico perchè è un clone\serie che prende elementi da\falsariga della serie di Mario. E poi ci dovrebbe stare una categoria del genere,ci sono i crossover ipotetici,spin off ipotetico è più o meno la stessa cosa,no?La regola dello spin off ipotetico l'ho accennata nella discussione. Ora mi bannerai per questa cosa,vero?--CavaX (talk) 14:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah...E se non l'ho avessi ancora capito il motivo per cui reputo serie come Freedom Planet,Azure Stricker Gunvolt e Monster Rancher sta dal fatto che sono false righe di una particolare serie. Vedi sotto: Freedom Planet=Sonic. Azure Striker Gunvolt=Megaman. Monster Rancher=Pokemon. Facile,no?--CavaX (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Nelle regole ho definito le parodie e cose simili, come Type 3 spin-offs. Se non si piace come cosa, bene, discutiamone. Non inventarti nuove regole dal nulla. Sono aperto a proposte e modifiche, dopotutto questa è una Wiki, ma vanno discusse per creare delle linee guida generali. Tra l'altro io non so niente riguardo "crossover ipotetici". :Riguardo il ban, non blocco gli utenti per modifiche in buona fede, e questa categoria che hai fatto ammetto derivi da un ragionamento che ha senso, il vero problema sono le modifiche del tutto arbitrarie e ingiustificate, e le cose tirate via, come quel punto nella categoria: non è grave, ma mostra un lavoro fatto senza attenzione. Quel punto nel nome della categoria so bene che è un errore di battitura, non me lo devi spiegare. Poi, se vuoi essere bannato a tutti i costi, non devi far altro che chiedere.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :the rules I defined parodies and things like that as Type 3 spin-offs. If you don't like that, fine, let's discuss about that. Don't just come up with new rules like that. I'm open to propositions and changes, after all this is a Wiki, but they need to be discussed to create general guidelines. Besides, I don't know anything about "Hypotetical crossovers". :As for the ban, I don't block users for good faith edits, and this category you made I admit derives from a logic that makes sense, the true problem are the totally arbitrary and unjustified edits, and things done lazily, like that period in the category: it's not serious, but it shows a work done without attention. I know that dot in the category name is a mistyping, you don't have to explain it. Still, if you want to be banned at all costs, all you have to do is ask.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :La Categoria dei crossover ipotetici e questa:Category:Public domain crossover series.--CavaX (talk) 18:39, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Sega's stuff Shenmue,Nights,Fantasy Zone and Clockwork knight. Of these pages I'm working on myself but if a user wants to change them. He can do it.CavaX (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 17:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Mi sto occupando io di queste pagine ma se un'utente vuole darmi una mano le puo modificare senza problemi.--CavaX (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 17:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Memberberries Even though it's mostly Star Wars references, there are other 80s and 90s references. How should the page be made: what the Memberberries talked about or Season 20 of South Park in general? -Oishi I don't know...CavaX (talk) 19:36, November 7, 2016 (UTC)